Rayzapper
Rayzapper is one of the millions of level creators in LBP. Some of his series include: LBP 1 Levels HENRY Wars Series *Introduction *Episode 1: The Phantom HENRY *Episode 2: Attack of the HENRYs *Episode 3: Revenge of the HENRYs *Episode 4: A New HENRY *Episode 5: HENRYMECH Strikes Back *Episode 6: Return of the HENRY *Epilogue Monster Series *The Near-Metal Tower *The Damaged Castle *The Lair of the Beast Sackboy's Birthday After your personal rocket breaks down, your Sackboy must traverse rough terrain to get to their birthday party (held by various other LBP characters) in time. A Level That Plays Itself Rayzapper's attempt to create a level that "plays itself." Zapata's Revenge An edited version of the "Canyons template" that tells of a scenario after the plot of the main game. The Adventures of G Series *The Adventures of G 1 *The Adventures of G 2 *The Adventures of G 3 G.O.T.U HQ The official HQ for Rayzapper's clan G.O.T.U. (Group to Obliterate the Unimaginatives). A Link to the Future Rayzapper's 'description' of the level: "When two siblings discover a Time Machine made by "Dr. Ima Timetravler" from over 100 years in the future, they, their family, and a trusted friend must guard it. But it's only so long before the secret will get out. A stunning chain of events leads to a surprise ending. You play as Randy, the older of the two siblings, as you Decide the fate of the universe." Will this Link to the Future be too much to handle? Find out this and more in: A LINK TO THE FUTURE" LBP 2 Levels World of Umbra In World of Umbra, you must find the cause of energy disturbances above the planet Umbra, and stop them. The level is divided into six parts: Umbra "Overworld," the swamp Palus, the cave Nox, tundra Glacio, subterranean volcano Ignis, and space station Finis. *Palus: Palus is a forest in a poisonous swamp; it is home to giant, magnificant poison falls that have their origin in the towering Jade Cliffs overlooking the swamp. Underneath the swamp, there are known to be a vast expanse of ruins built by some of the ancients who lived and hunted in Palus. Miniboss: The Quetzal-chordata '''dwells in a poison lake under the surface; it rarely comes above ground. Guardian: The '''Guardian of Earth '''appears to control the element of Earth. Boss: The '''Palus Wallmaster Spider '''was long revered (and hunted) by the natives here; it can harness electricity. Artifact: The '''Toxin Suit can be used to breathe in places normally fatal to humans. *Nox: Once the center of the mining operation on Umbra, Nox is a series of caverns and tunnels, with some carved out by both the long-gone natives, as well as the more recent miners. Although the miners made themselves at home in the tunnels, they were glad to finally leave the planet, despite the fact that they would be put out of work. Nox is closest to the core of Umbra, and shares the firery quality of Ignis (however, it lacks the other land's magma). Miniboss: The Metal Monstrosity '''was a creation of the mining company that was abandoned due to its immense size. Now it hates the very humans that created it. Guardian: The '''Guardian of Darkness '''appears to control the element of Darkness. Boss: A somewhat demonic creature, the '''Arch Reaper '''comes from the very depths of fire to bring pain and suffering on all those foolish enough to venture away from light. Artifact: The '''Missiles somehow made their way down here, sealed away in a protective capsule. *Glacio: Glacio is home to a variety of creatures, although it is a cold tundra. The mountains here eventually leave the land and enter the desert above Ignis. Miniboss: The Gagiluth '''is a creature resembling the shark on Earth. It makes its home in the cold waters of Glacio that emerge during high tide. It retreats further down when the tides sink. Guardian: The '''Guardian of Ice '''appears to control the element of Ice. Boss: The Glacio '''Ice Slug '''is a hostile predatory creature, lashing its tentacles out far beyond what anyone would normally expect. Although it was called a slug by those who discovered it, it can move quite fast when it is chasing its prey. Artifact: The '''Rapid Fire Beam '''harnesses energy from the user to fire a rapid laser beam. Former attempts to use it by humans ended in failure, as the human body alone could not provide enough energy to fire it without causing harm to the user. *Ignis: Ignis is located in the magma chamber of the volcano in the desert to the southeast of Glacio; it is seperated by an ocean from Palus. This is where the last exploration team, lead by Commander Bailey, made their last transmission. They are assumed to have been killed. Miniboss: The Jurassic-looking '''Cocodon '''resembles the ancient dinosaur stegosaurus. Despite living in Ignis, its skin is not resistant to high temperatures, as demonstrated when Agent 819 pushes it into the heart of the magma chamber. Guardian: The '''Guardian of Fire '''appears to control the element of Fire. Boss: Rising, "From the clay and ash of the earth," the '''Mega Golem is forged from the very fire and stone of Ignis. Its true creators are unknown, but it seems to know its purpose: to destroy anything going in or out of Ignis. Artifact: The second-most advanced piece of the native technological artifacts (behind only the Toxin Suit), the Booster Boots 'amplify the wearer's jumping strength. They seem to fit perfectly with the color scheme of the Toxin Suit, perhaps implying that they were meant to be used together. *Finis: Cloaked by the energy coming from the four obelisks of Umbra, Finis is a floating space station only accessible by a portal. It is the center of the cloning process and battle plans behind Umbra's planned invasion of the rest of the human galaxy. Oddly enough, it can self-destruct with a single command from its creator, the Umbra Guardian. Miniboss: There is no miniboss for Finis. Guardian: The '''Guardian of Light '''appears to control the element of Light. By this time, however, Agent 819 does not allow it to finish the guardians' typical speech, interrupting it in frustration. Final Boss: The '''Umbra Guardian '''seems to rule over the World of Umbra. With its advanced space station and cloning process, the Umbra Guardian has resurrected many of the formerly extinct species, including the Palus/Nox/Glacio/Ignis Crawler, and other enemies fought throughout the levels. *Overworld: Complete The "overworld" serves as the base of operation for Agent 819, as it branches off into paths leading to the other world. It also contains four obelisks corresponding to each world, that control a portal to Finis. 0.5 (planned) Serving as the time between the two planned "Umbra levels," 0.5 is a cutscene-- currently not under development-- delving more into the story and personality of the characters, especially Agent 819. If you have not beat the first World of Umbra level, and do not want plot spoilers, do not read below: ''PLOT SPOILERS After the events of the first World of Umbra, Agent 819 snaps back to reality. Confused and driven mad by the illusion caused by UMBRA, he ends up in an insane asylum for 6 months, in which time the planet Umbra has declared war. After he is released, he goes to a psychiatrist, who helps him get back on course and distinguish fact from fantasy. SPOILERS END The Final Umbra (planned) In'' The Final Umbra'', you must go back to the planet Umbra and destroy the evil lurking there once and for all, an essence of darkness embodied in the planet as UMBRA. The level will be divided into a lesser number of levels, although there will be more in each level: *Overworld: Again serving as a type of hub, the Overworld connects to Palus Magna, Ignis Parva, and Ultima Fini, as well as holding a few side rooms. At the gate to Fini lies a statue and four pedestals, each awaiting the seals of the land. *Palus Magna: Behind the cliff of jade lies more forest, more treacherous terrain, more information from the past... Palus Magna holds the entrance to Dire ad Aqua, as well as a secret underground tunnel to the entrance to Ignis Parva. Miniboss: ''Giant Enemy Crab ''Leeroy Jenkins', a crab defending its home, which happens to be near the entrance of Dire ad Aqua, will attack you every time you come by. Hit its weak spot for massive damage. Boss: ''Spider Spawn 'Miju-maron', a plant-like beast that hopes to ingest our hero! The young seedlings of this rare creature share a symbiotic relationship with young Palus Wallmaster Spiders, serving as eyes for the spider to hunt with. *Dire ad Aqua (Headquarters I) Sometimes considered merely an offshoot of Palus, Dire ad Aqua is an entirely different biome; a vast underground ocean. Miniboss: Aquatic Revenge 'Gialux', the monster dinosaur shark. Boss: King Reptilia 'Co-dilegator', the oversized crocodile/alligator beast, intent on driving our hero to Davy Jones's Locker! Directly affiliated with UMBRA. Miniboss: *Ignis Parva The entrance to the cavern underneath the sole volcano of Umbra, the higher levels of Ignis are home to the "bronze ruins," the greatest traces of the lost civilization on Umbra. Miniboss: Tentacled Mayhem 'Gi-Jinado', a weird beast which has made its home in an elevator shaft. Movement of the elevator will certainly disturb it, prompting an attack. Boss: Lingering Nightmare 'Mega Golem', the enemy from the past; a foe as dangerous as UMBRA, it literally lives with the planet. Not affiliated with UMBRA, although it often pursues many of the same goals. *In Specus Caverna (Headquarters II) Protected from the magma above by hundreds of feet of rock, the cave inside the cavern is a cold place, home to many diverse creatures not found above ground. Miniboss: Predator Striker 'Cave Scorpion', a predatory beast, seeking only its next meal. A blind creature, it uses sound to locate anything at the mouth of its cave. Boss: Bane of the Lost 'Ryu-jin', a creepy fear lurking in the depths of the cavern. Directly affiliated with UMBRA, it is happy to comply with its orders and lay in wait of Agent 819. *Ultima Fini A passageway to the planet's somewhat hollow inner core, Ultima Fini is the last challenge for our hero before he reaches UMBRA. Miniboss: Traitor 'Agent 467', who has attempted to hinder your progress through Umbra, finally concluding with a showdown in his battle chariot. Directly affiliated with UMBRA. Boss: Gate Guardian 'Guardian of Light', UMBRA's second-in-command, determined to keep you out of the core. The only one of UMBRA's minions to survive. Final Boss (phase 1): Heart of the Planet UMBRA, evil of the planet embodied in the planet's core. Final Boss (phase 2): Planetary Menace 'Umbra', the evil who has literally taken control of the planet, in a space battle with Agent 819. Final Boss (phase 3): The Old Anew 'Umbra Guardian'; UMBRA, who has taken the form Agent 819 is most familiar with. The battle is interrupted several times with flashbacks from the planet's history. Umbra 3 (speculation) Rayzapper has said, "If an actual LBP 3 were to be released, I would make an 'Umbra 3' level. As I currently have no interest in the PSP/PS Vita, there will be no levels for those games as well." In addition, Rayzapper has also stated, "As a back up, I have possible plot details lined up; it would be somewhat different from the other two levels... comparable to the difference from the first Legend of Zelda and Zelda 2, in a way; different gameplay styles, a different focus." The Unimaginitive (planned) After G descovers the wreckage of G.O.T.U., he flies off to fight The Unimaginitive!!! Can he defeat it,'' or will the world be doomed?'' A Link to the Future 2 (planned) Randy and his enemy are trapped over 1000 years in the past after a clash over the Time Machine. Can two children from the future save them and right the wrongs the time machine has caused?! Ranos Chronicles (planned) In ancient days, the evil sorcerer Lamais attacked the kingdom- the queen, hopeless, was forced to give up the kingdom to Lamais, who imprisioned her in the dungeon. However, a brave warrior by the name of Ranos came in and defeated the sorcerer, who had transformed himself into a demon in order to fight the warrior. The sorcerer's power was sealed away, and the ruling dynasty was restored to the throne, protected by Ranos. In the present day, the kingdom is once again being attacked by Lamais and his army. King Zyrkes, having no other option but to fight the sorcerer himself, evacuated his daughter, Alonte, and his advisor, Eon, from the castle. Zyrkes is killed and Alonte is captured, but not before a message is sent out to the Knights' Guild. Several knights answer the call, but only Sir Ewen, a brave and noble man who has dedicated years to protecting the land, survives. With the eternal guardian Ranos failing to appear, and presumed to be deceased, Ewen must rescue the princess, defeat Lamais, and save the kingdom! Non Bouncy Bouncy Pad Tutorial A brief tutorial on how to make the glitch item Non Bouncy Bouncy Pads in LBP 2. Clan Rayzapper has a clan called Group to Obliterate the Unimiginatives (G.O.T.U.). Its HQ level is G.O.T.U. HQ. It has two members so far and is allied with the 21 Clan, an anti-DSA Clan. It will get a second HQ in LBP 2. Trivia *He gets his main inspiration from listening to music from, and playing, older video games, specifically Metroid and The Legend of Zelda. *His "publishing protection" is called Red Dragon Press. *Rayzapper has two testing levels, aptly named "Testing Level 1" and "Testing Level 2." However, he has no plans to release these levels, as he uses them for experiments, including with sackbots, controlinators, and features in upcoming levels. **In addition, Rayzapper has a third testing level, currently used for testing vehicles and checkpoints, which he may convert into a challenge level. *His username on this wiki is Sir_REX. World of Umbra Trivia *In his "World of Umbra" levels, all of the world names are in Latin (albeit not-well translated): **Palus (swamp or marsh) **Nox (night or gloom) **Glacio (ice or frozen) **Ignis (fire) **Finis (the end or goal) **Palus Magna (great or large marsh) ***Dire ad Aqua (return to the water) **Ignis Parva (small fire) ***In Specus Caverna (cave in or inside a cavern) **Ultima Fini (the last goal or end) *In the original concept for World of Umbra, something similar to Miju-Maron was the final boss. However, when the level was moved into production stage, it became the Umbra Guardian. *Ryu-jin was intended to be the miniboss of Nox. However, at the time, Rayzapper was "lacking the inspiration" to bring the concept of the monster into the level. Category:R Named Level Creators Category:Clan Leaders Category:American English